


Vessel.

by TheSadGreasyChild (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Murder, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: He can't forget.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,,, this is my rabbit oc, for a habit trial,,, and it includes mo's character from the trial too so uh,,,, i dont know what this is.

Jason sat on the kitchen chair, hearing as the other rabbits snored.

He couldn't sleep.

All of the memories came at him at once and, he couldn't handle it.

He was a vessel to a disgusting god for 10 years, and only a few days ago, was he released.

Into Hell.

He could still feel his children's _bones_ against his hands.

How they _screamed_ while he tortured them.

Star and Lilly.

Those were their names.

His kids.

His blood, His family that he had loved so much.

Killed by his hands.

Even if it wasn't him.

He couldn't get over it, as his head spinning, and his stomach turned,

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Even as he held the man he loved.

He had always been closeted, his internal homophobia attacking him.

Which is why, He had married a woman.

She was a beautiful, and kind woman, He felt very lucky to be married to her.

But, He felt guilty.

He didn't really love her, and he felt like he was wasting his time.

It was his fault she was murdered.

He always blamed himself.

His boyfriend...

He didn't deserve him.

He was _so_ nice to him, even though he didn't do anything to deserve it.

He felt guilty.

So so **_guilty_**.


End file.
